politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Roz Wei
Roz Wei (RW), or the Roz Wei Celestial Empire, is a paperless alliance on the blue sphere. Government The government of Roz Wei is technically an autocracy, however is very democratic in it's ways. The Emperor, Rozalia, allows all to have a voice in major decisions. The Heavenly Kings of Roz Wei helps with the day to day operation of the alliance, however they do not have much more power than the subjects, but are respected. They are also some of the earliest members to join the Celestial Empire. The subjects of Roz Wei are the lowest rank in the Empire. The First Members Here are the first seven members of Roz Wei that are still present today: Rozalia of Great Bedford Mayor of Calondia James XVI of Berrean Honourary Titles The Emperor will sometimes give honourary titles to those who have achieved deeds which the Emperor believes should be recognized. In Roz Wei: Emperor Of Roz Wei, Rozalia Flying General, Mayor General Who Brings Tranquility To The State, James XVI Marquess Of Quantum, TBYSTAR General Who Conquers Socialist United, Richard ramireZ Not in Roz Wei: King Of Arrgh, Ogaden King Of Fark, Slick Johnson King Of Evenstar, Thalmor King Of Trident, Supercheese General Of The Lateral River, Warpool General Who Conquers Rose, Partisan General Who Conquers Vanguard, Pfeiffer General Who Conquers Viridian Entente, Hodor General Who Destroys And Captures, Jacob Hanson Code of the Celestial Empire The Code of the Celestial Empire is Roz Wei's charter, their supreme law, created by the great Rozalia. Vol 1: Term and Examples (Mingli) - You will refer to the the Roz Wei Celestial Empire by it's full name, or alternatively may also refer to it as simply Roz Wei or the Celestial Empire. Vol 2: Security and Forbiddance (Weijin) - You will not enter places listed as off limits. Vol 3: Office and Hierarchy (Zhizhi) - All officials shall be appointed by the Son of Heaven. If an official is ever deemed inappropriate in his position you may petition the Emperor for removal. Vol 4: Domestic Matters and Marriage (Huhun) - Taxes will be paid and land made use of. Vol 5: Stables and Storage (Jiuku) - make sure to always have ample stores and fine steeds to make war. Vol 6: Impeachment and Promotion (Shanxing) - subjects will when commanded by the Son of Heaven raise the peasantry to fight the barbarian tribes. Vol 7: '''Thievery and Robbery (Zeidao) - If you are found to be guilty of robbery deemed inappropriate you shall deliver reparations. '''Vol 8: '''Contest and Litigation (Dousong) - If you enter contests and lose you will honour any penalties. '''Vol 9: Deceit and Falsehood (Zhawei) - You shall not counterfeit money. Vol 10: Miscellaneous Regulation (Zalu) - Special offices may be given their own regulations separate from these. Vol 11: Arrest and Escape (Buwang) - Those who commit crimes against the Celestial Empire will be punished. Vol 12: '''Judgment and Imprisonment (Duanyu) - Do no evilness because it is a small one; do not leave a small deed undone because it is just a petty one. Beyond that the Son of Heaven will have the final choice on this matter like all others. Wars Throughout its existence, Roz Wei has been involved in several wars, both offensive and defensive: 168 Day War Roz Wei entered on the side of Mensa HQ. NPO's First Time Roz Wei declared war on Phoenix. However, Roz Wei itself does not officially recognize this war as part of the larger conflict, despite the fact that Phoenix, at the time, belonged to the Paracovenant side. GPA's Bizarre Adventure Not exactly a war. Roz Wei raided GPA alongside several other combatants, including Mensa HQ, Terminus Est, and Arrgh. Storm Intervention A raid on Storm Division. Stop Online Piracy Act Defensive war against TKR, BoC, and Resplendent. Silent War''' Roz Wei declared war on Pantheon, alongside Arrgh and Terminus Est. Trivia The words in their original flag spell out the Chinese words "Police". Gallery rwce.png |Original Flag Category:Alliances Category:Blue Alliances Category:Alliances in Asia Category:Rekishstein Category:Vladimir Zhogin Category:Dimitri Valko Category:Paperless Alliances